Fourteen Wondrous And Wistful Days
by Kiwiddle
Summary: After a month of missing each other, Mike and Zoey cannot wait to be together. But will there be drama on her visit?
1. First Time

A beep was heard. Then another. Mike figured that it was Zoey texting him again for the 20th time today. He knew that it was probably just because she was excited, and he couldn't blame her. Later on that day would be the first time the two would see each other in over a month. She would be staying for two week, and he couldn't wait. It had been rather difficult being apart for 30 days. Long distant relationships are hard enough, but when one partner has to constantly make sure the other's personality isn't flirting with random girls, it can get kind of annoying. But the two had been dealing with it pretty well.

After Mike cleaned up the mess that Svetlana had made earlier in the day, he finally had the chance to grab his phone off of his bed and check the unread messages. On the top of the contact list was Zoey. Actually, Zoey was the only person Mike texts. Other than his parents, but who would want to put their mom as number one when they could set the most wonderful girl's name as it instead. Once he tapped her name to check the messages, he instantly saw a text wrote in all caps. He chuckled and as he actually started to read the words, his eyes widened and a large grin started to grow. According to Zoey's texts, she should be at his house in a couple of minutes.

Mike started to think out loud, doing the math to figure out when he would be able to see his girlfriend again. Suddenly, his thoughts are cut off. "Mike~!" He'd know that sweet, cute voice anywhere. That was the voice he loves. The voice that he couldn't wait to hear. And it came from Zoey.

He quickly got up and ran downstairs, almost tripping over his own feet. Once he got down the stairs, he had to stumble forward to prevent falling on his face. As he looked up, there she was, the girl of his dreams. He minced over to her, wanting to surprise her when she looks up. As she finished setting down her things, she looked up. She saw that huge, dorky smile on her boyfriend's face and she instantly beamed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a huge hug. He grinned as he returned the caress, his fingers slowly running through her soft, red hair. He loved the feeling of Zoey in his arms. He was happy that he could finally hold her again for the first time after a long, hard month. He knew that this was going to be an awesome two weeks.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Please follow, rate and review~**


	2. Difference

**AN: Hi again! I'm sorry about this chapter being so short. I just had no idea what to write about for this prompt. Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, and as always, enjoy~**

* * *

Zoey cuddled up against Mike on his bed. It had been a day since the first time they saw each other again, and they had been inseparable ever since. She just loved the feeling of Mike as he held her close. She pulled away slightly to look at him. His eyes were closed. Zoey figured that he was just closing them out of happiness, so she lightly nudges him, a smile on her face. Mike opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. But Zoey instantly noticed something... Weird. Instead of Mike's warm, happy smile, his expression was firm and grim. This made her smile fade, starting to frown along with him. "Mike... Are you okay..?" He stood there for around a minute, dead silent. He finally spoke.

"Yes. I-I'm okay." He closed his eyes again and he hugged his girlfriend slightly tighter. Zoey sighed softly. There was obviously something wrong with Mike. Something different. And she really wanted to know what. But she knew that she couldn't ask him about it. She knew that he would probably just brush it off, or deny it. So she just sat on her boyfriend's bed, holding him as he drifted off to sleep, slowly falling asleep after him.


	3. Eyes

Mike turned his head to the side, a small smile growing on his face as his eyes met with Zoey's. They were in Mike's backyard as the sun was streaming down on the gardens, illuminating everything perfectly. The tall trees with deep green leaves; ripples of water in the small pond; the rainbow of flowers scattering the grass. And Zoey's eyes. Especially Zoey's eyes. The sun made them sparkle in a way the angel had ever seen before, every individual shade of brown visible as he stared deep into them.

"Mike, you're staring," Zoey giggled as she leaned on him slightly. He blinked and looked away, a small blush growing on his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Zoey. It's just..." Mike looked back to her with a smile. "You are so beautiful." Zoey returned the smile and she grabbed his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss, Mike kissing back as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon after, they broke the kiss, looking at each other with a warm smile. "I love you, Zoey."

"I love you too, Mike." They kissed each other once more before looking around Mike's mom's garden, their brown eyes twinkling.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone. Thanks so much for following and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ **


End file.
